Together and Seperate
by Sir Weston
Summary: When Isaac and the others wake up in a mysterious basement, they must work together to find their way out. But not everyone is a friend, and sick, twisted challenges issued by a mysterious voice keeps tensions high. To make matters worse, not everyone in their group is sincere and may have other sinister agendas...


**Together and Separate**

 **I really love the Binding of Isaac and all of its characters and settings and stuff. So, I'm going to write a story about it. In this story, all of the Isaac characters are actually separate characters. So, keep that in mind. Anyway, I was kind of inspired by this game show called Hellevator, where contestants are put in horrifying situations to win money. So, I'm going with something a little like that.**

 **Disclaimer: The Binding of Isaac is owned by Edmund McMillan. I do not own anything.**

 **Chapter 1 – The Basement part 1 – A Strange Place**

Isaac didn't know how to feel when he woke up. He had definitely fallen asleep in his own bed, in his own room, in his own house. He was warm, cozy, snuggled up in his pajamas and thick warm blanket. But when he woke up?

His head hurt. There was a foul smell. And he was cold.

Opening his eyes, Isaac saw that he was no longer in bed, nor was he in his house at all. And his pajamas were gone, and now he was only in his underwear. Shivering, he sat up and looked around.

It was dark, but torches on the wall provided just enough light to see. He seemed to be in some sort of basement, but it definitely wasn't his own. There was a moldy smell, and cobwebs were on every wall and in every corner. There was a door on each wall leading out of the room, but none of them had door handles. What appeared to be blood stains were scattered on the walls and floor. Just where was he? Then Isaac noticed something he probably should have before.

He wasn't alone.

A young girl, who looked be around Isaac's own age, was laying on the floor, unconscious. Isaac could tell she had curly blond hair and was wearing a pink bow, but that's all he could make out in the light. Was she dead?

Isaac shakily got to his feet and stumbled over to the girl. He was a little embarrassed to see that she, too, was only in her underwear. But Isaac couldn't really worry about that now, as he gently shook the girl, trying to wake her.

Suddenly, Isaac noticed a piece of paper on the floor. Curious, he picked it up and read what was written on it.

"Wake your new companion. You're going to need her help if you ever wish to leave here. Be careful, as there are many dangers in this place."

As Isaac read the scrap, there was a groan behind him, and he turned to see the girl stirring. She let out a low moan, as she slowly opened her eyes. Isaac stared at her as her eyes widened when she saw where she was.

"Wuh-where am I?" she asked in a small voice, "This isn't my bedroom."

Sitting up, she looked around and then spotted Isaac kneeling in front of her. Shocked, she fell back a little. "Who are you?" she wondered.

"My name is Isaac," the boy responded, "I'm not sure what this place is, but this note I found told me to wake you." He showed the girl the note, and as she read, he stared at her. "What's your name?" he asked.

The girl paused, as if taking a moment to remember her name. "Magdalene," she replied, "But most people call me Maggie, though."

Isaac stood up and helped Maggie to her feet. She brushed herself off and suddenly noticed her nudity. Shocked, she covered herself with her arms.

"Where are my clothes?!" she exclaimed. Isaac flinched at the volume of her voice.

"I don't know," Isaac murmured, "Mine are missing too. It's freezing in here."

Maggie nodded, shivering. "Maybe we should find a way out of this room," she suggested, her teeth chattering. Isaac nodded in agreement.

They were startled when they suddenly heard a deep, low voice that seemed to be coming from everywhere in the room.

"Greetings, my children," the voice said, "I'm glad to see that you have finally woken up. I was worried I might have accidentally hit you too hard and put you into a coma." There was a pause as the voice let out a laugh that sounded more like wheezing. "Anyway, you want to get out of here? You'll have to complete the challenges I have set up for you. The first challenge is to find the others and escape the basement. Then… your real nightmare will begin."

There was a silence as the voice went silent. After a moment, Maggie looked over at Isaac. "There are others here?" she wondered, "And what are these challenges about?"

"I'm not sure," Isaac replied. He was about to say more, when suddenly there was the sound doors sliding open. They jumped a little as they saw the doors to the room slide open. Isaac let out the breath he had been holding in.

"So, uh, which door should we try?" he asked Maggie, trying his best to be friendly.

Maggie looked between the four doors and shook her head in confusion. "I don't know," she answered eventually, then pointed to the west door, "That way."

Isaac nodded and he and Maggie walked through the door together, unaware of what lay beyond.

 **I'm gonna end this chapter here. I know it's a really short chapter, but I wanted it to be more of an introduction chapter than anything. I promise the next chapters will be longer. I also plan on having the characters go through every level in the game, even alternate ones like the burning basement and flooded caves. Anyway, I'll try to update again soon. Please leave a review! I love hearing from you!**


End file.
